Disciplinary School
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Madoka gets caught by her father having 'relations' with Gingka and ends up landing in disciplinary school. Now she must adjust to a much more difficult school setting. This fic involves corporal punishment/spanking and possible lemons in the future.


Madoka looked in the mirror and tugged at her short plaid skirt. She almost couldn't believe people still wore these things. She turned and kept tugging at the uncomfortable and rather revealing piece of cloth. She was being sent to disciplinary school to be taught a lesson, but this seemed more like cruel and unusual punishment. "As least Gingka will like it…" She murmured.

She heard the window open and then turned and saw her red haired boyfriend climbing through inside. He looked over at her and smiled. "Wow, white blouse, tie, short blue skirt, knee high socks. You look like quite the naughty little school girl." He said as he walked towards her. "Do you feel naughty?"

She smiled and walked towards him. "I thought you would like it." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know you're lucky I'm such a forgiving girlfriend. Especially considering it's all your fault that I'm in this mess." She said pecking him on the lips.

He looked confused. "Hey, it's not my fault you ticked your dad off."

She glared at him. "I recall someone saying 'We can get a quick one in, your dad will never find out'. Does that sound familiar?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Well how was I supposed to know he got off work early? Besides, you wanted to do it too." He argued.

"I know." She said rolling her eyes. "You know, I used to be a good girl before you came along and corrupted me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll whip the bad out of you in school."

She frowned. "That's not funny Gingka! My butt is literally on the line."

"Don't sweat it. I'm sure it's not nearly as strict as they make it out to be. You want me to drop you off on the way there?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you out front. If my dad sees you in here he'll kill you." She said. He nodded and then climbed back out the window.

* * *

Madoka walked down the hall as she looked at her schedule. "102… 103… 104. This is it." She said as she looked up at her classroom. She sighed and then reached up and knocked on the door. A woman wearing nun outfit opened the door. "Hello, I'm Madoka."

The woman glared down at her. "I heard we were receiving a new student. Why were you late?" She asked.

"I had to go to the office and have my schedule printed out." Madoka explained.

The woman looked her up and down for a moment. "Since it's your first day and you have a valid reason I'll excuse you're punctuation. However, tardiness is heavily frowned upon in this school Ms. Amano, and next time you will be punished." She said. "Is that understood?"

Madoka nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Good, now take your seat, shut your mouth, and pay attention." She said pointing to a desk near the back of the class.

"Yes ma'am." Madoka said. She quickly made her way back to her seat and noticed a girl standing in the corner with her hands behind her head. She must have already been punished.

She sat down at the desk and the teacher walked back to her desk and picked up a sheet of paper. "Now, everyone turn in your history homework." She instructed. Everyone except Madoka began pulling out their homework. "Because it's your first day you're excused Ms. Amano."

"Thank you ma'am." She said.

"Lucky…" She heard one of the other girl mumur.

After the papers were passed up the teacher began shuffling through them. "Hikaru Hasama."

The girl beside Madoka spoke up. "Yes ma'am."

"Where is your homework?" She asked. The girl was quiet for a few seconds. "Ms. Hasama!"

"I don't have it!" She said quickly.

"And why not?"

"I… I just forgot it."

"That is not an acceptable excuse Ms. Hasama. Please come to the front of the class." The teacher said as she picked up her ruler. The girls reluctantly got up from her seat and made her way to the front of the class. Madoka couldn't believe it.

She was getting punished in front of the entire class just for forgetting her homework. "Please place your hands on the board."

Hikaru hesitantly placed her hands on the board and the teacher raised the ruler. She turned over towards Madoka. "I expect you to pay close attention Ms. Amano. This will serve as a good example as what to avoid in this class."

The teacher brought the ruler down right on the seat of her skirt. It landed with a WHAP! The girl jumped but kept her hands locked onto the board. WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "OW!"

The teacher frowned. "Keep silent girl. Not a word."

"Yes ma'am." Hikaru said.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "I'm growing rather tired of you forgetting your homework Ms. Hasama." She said.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Hikaru said.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! "You will be child." She said tapping her bottom with the ruler. "I swear it seems as if the only part of you girls that ever mature is you're bodies. You still act like such immature children."

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! Hikaru shuffled uncomfortably but kept silent. "You may stand."

Hikaru rose up and rubbed her butt. "Thank you ma'am."

"Selen, you may sit down. Hikaru, go take her place in the corner. Hands behind your head and no rubbing." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Both girls said. The girl in the corner quickly took her seat and Hikaru walked over taking her place.

"No, open you're textbooks to page 94." She said as she turned back around and began writing on the board. Everyone did as told and Madoka looked nervous. Gingka was right, this was nothing like she imagined. It was worst. "Ms. Amano, is something wrong?" She asked.

"No ma'am!" Madoka said quickly as she opened her book.

* * *

Hikaru lifted her skirt and revealed a thoroughly spanked bottom. "Is it bad?" She asked looking back at the rest of the girls in the locker room.

A Chinese girl bent down and looked closely at it. "It's not too bad. There's a few numbers on your ass though." She said giggling.

"It isn't funny Mei-Mei. I'm tired of that bitch always singling me out." Hikaru said grumpily.

"She wouldn't single you out if you just decided to do your homework. Besides, it could have been way worst. She could have broken out the paddle."

Madoka grew wide eyed. "That's a paddle?" She asked.

The other girls turned towards her. "Oh right, I forgot about the new girl." One of the other girls said. She walked up and held her hand out to Madoka. "Hey, my names is Sophie."

"I'm Madoka." She said shaking her hand.

Sophie stepped aside and began introducing the other girls. "I'm pretty sure you already know the girl with the smoked bottom is Hikaru. The one with the buns is Mei-Mei, the one who was in the corner is Selen, and the one with the pigtails is Lera." She explained.

"It's nice to meet you all."

Mei-Mei walked in front of Madoka and smiled. "So, how did you end up here?" She asked.

Madoka looked confused. "Um, what do you mean?"

"You know. What did you do? We all did something that pissed our parents off, and that's how we got sent here. My dad sent me here since he thought I was hanging out with the wrong crowd." She said still smiling.

"I got caught by the police painting graffiti on the water tower." Hikaru said.

"I started dating some boy my brother didn't approve of, so he told me either dump him or I get sent here. I'm starting to wonder if I made the right choice." Selen explained.

"I mouthed off to the teachers at my old school one too many times." Lera said bitterly.

"My father caught me skipping my old prep school." Sophie said crossing her arms.

"And you, what did you do?" Mei-Mei asked.

Medoka blushed slightly. "I kind of got caught by my dad having sex with my boyfriend." She admitted.

Hikaru whistled. "Caught by the parents getting freaky, that's a classic."

"I wouldn't let any of the teachers find out about that. They do and you'll have a target on your ass until graduation." Selen warned.

Madoka shuttered at the thought. "Does that type of thing happen every day?" She asked.

"Just about." Mei-Mei said. "Mostly to Lera and Hikaru though."

"Shut up." Lera said crossing her arms. "It's not my fault she's a bitch."

Sophie patted Madoka on the back. "A bit of advice, If you really want to avoid being spanked for as long as possible, just keep your mouth shut, your head low, and make as little eye contact as possible." She advised.

"I think I can do that."

Hikaru smirked. "I'll bet twenty bucks she doesn't make it until the end of the week." She said pulling out the said twenty from her bra.

"I'll take a piece of that action." Selen said.

"Are you kidding, she's got a cute face, and innocent attitude. I see her making it at least a week and a half without getting the ruler." Mei-Mei said.

"Is she's already popped the cherry she can't be that innocent." Lera said joining in.

Madoka's eye twitched. "Surprisingly this isn't making me feel confident about my chances."

"C'mon girls, hurry up so we can get back to class. If I have to come in there someone is getting the ruler." The girl's all quickly got up and rushed towards the door.

* * *

Madoka entered the basement and saw Gingka sitting on the couch. He clapped when he saw her and she rolled her eyes. "It's just a uniform you perv." She said.

"And the naughty schoolgirl returns. How was your first day?" He asked.

She tossed her bag next to the door. "Well, I watched a girl get spanked with a ruler today." She said as she made her way over to him and sat on his lap.

"Only watched?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I got to class late when they wrote up my schedule, so I got a pass."

"If you're feeling left out I could spank you." He said smirking.

She giggled. "As tempting as it sounds, I was thinking we could do something else." She said before kissing him.

After a few seconds they stopped and Gingka smirked. "Isn't your dad going to have a fit if he finds out you're over here with me?" He asked.

"Nope, I called him and told him I volunteered to clean the classroom after school." She said standing up. "That should buy us an hour or two."

Gingka stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "My dad is working late at the office, so I guess we're free to do whatever we want." He said. "What do you think we should do to pass the time?" He whispered into her ear.

"I can think of a few fun things."

"You really are a naughty girl."

"It's the outfit."

"We'll see what we can do about that young lady." He said kissing her head. "Now why don't you march on up to the bedroom?"

"Yes sir." She said faking an innocent voice. He slapped her butt and she giggled before running up the stairs towards his room. He chased after her excitedly.


End file.
